Tricky Situation
by KuteKati1989
Summary: The doctor and an old friend go on holiday, but is the planet all that it seems, and whats with all the curtains, 10 and OC please r&r, part 2 is on the way! rated M for language and future naughtiness! chapters two n three up, its finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

Cardiff 2008 – Jack is sat at his desk going over some rubbish the prime minister had sent through to him that afternoon. Suddenly, that familiar sound; the most beautiful sound ever heard – the TARDIS.

Jack runs to the main area within the hub, and there she is; stood all pretty and proud, in one fell swoop jack dives to the door, as he gets there it opens and a blue trousered leg emerges followed by the Doctor.

"Jack! Hello! Well this is a surprise, I was aiming for Cirencester but this'll do"

"Doctor, how's it goin'?"

The old friends embrace and grin like ridiculous school children.

"So come on then what have I missed?"

Jack gaze glazes over as he recalls how his brother held John hostage with an explosive device, blew up half of Cardiff, had Jack buried alive and killed Tosh and Owen. . Well sort of Owen as he was a walking dead man.

The doctor's eyes soften as he puts a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder

"I'm so sorry, I really am"

"Thanks, but its past we still have a planet to save! Besides we have the CUTEST staff we've had for a long time, obviously there's Ianto and Gwen but we also have our resident alien, apart from me"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, wanna meet her?"

"Yeah.. Why not!" the Doctor suddenly has a sceptical look in his eye as if what Jack is about to show him is not going to impress.

"LOR!! Get down here, there's someone I want you to meet!" Jack bellowed toward the sleeping quarters

"Ow! Coming!"

The Doctor looks around for a minute fiddling with various alien objects when he drops a frununsulation unit on the floor, he picks it up and as he looks up he sees a pair of baggy black boots, a bit further up a pair of tanned lithe legs poking out of a pair of dirty grey shorts, a bare midriff and half of a white tank top, his eyes stop at a very attractive and very familiar face.

"LORIA!!"

"Doctor?!"

"AHHHH!!"

The pair embraces; the Doctor picks Loria up and swings her in a circle, whilst a bewildered jack looks on.

"Er, you two know each other?"

"Know each other? I was at his 518th birthday bash!" Loria gasps.

"What??"

"Yeah she wasn't invited though, she gate crashed"

"You loved it, old man!"

"Oi! Less of the old, your older than I am!"

Jack stares bewildered at the other two, "Well it is a small universe, coffee? IANTO!"

The Welshman appears from apparently nowhere,

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you work your amazing coffee magic for the doctor and his apparent old companion?"

"Of course, milk and two sugars Loria?"

"Yes please gorgeous" the last word made Ianto blush profusely as he scuttled away.

"Oh, and I was never his companion, sod that, he's always getting himself into danger" Loria started to bounce on the balls of her feet as she spoke staring at the doctor.

"No, space piracy is far less hassle, minus the galaxy morons, er police"

The Doctor turns to Jack "A space pirate and an ex con artist, well, well, well Torchwood will hire just about anyone won't they??"

"Hey exactly EX con artist, I'm an honest man now"

"Whatever danger mouse!" The last comment drew a confused look from the doctor.

"Don't ask, really, don't"

Jack and Loria lead the doctor to Jack's office where the three talk well into the early hours, until the Doctor pops a delicate question.

"SO Jack do you reckon I could steal Loria for ooh three minutes?"  
"Is that three minutes my time or three minutes your time?"

"Er the first one" the Doctor says sheepishly

Jacks looks at his mug and says "Ok just bring her back alive; she doesn't have to have all her limbs but alive is a must" he grins as he tales a sip of his coffee.

"Um do I get a say in this?"

"Oh do you not want to, you just seemed quite keen on the idea just now that was all"

"What happened to that Donna girl? asks jack.

"She went home to spend some time with her mum that's all"

Loria stares at the floor, then narrows her eyes to look at the doctor, and pokes him in the chest.

"Oh alright BUT, I want a contract to saying 'there will be no bog monsters or herpiefied jigglyhoppers' though!" laughed the girl.

"There'll be a get out clause somewhere but ok"

Loria took in a deep breath through her nose, rolled her eyes and said "Ok I'm in"

The next morning Loria is packing her suitcase with her essentials:

Underwear

Shoes

Shorts

Skirts

Jumpers

Jeans

Coat – just in case he decides to take me to an ice covered meteorite in the Felos system (highly likely)

T shirts

Hand gun

Laser pistol

Thrunungulator – weird teleport device which explodes where you were stood to defeat any enemies you happen to be teleporting from.

Fortified knuckle duster – fortified Wrenglar steel (indestructible and will break the jaw of just about anything)

Venetian wound ointment

"Methinks I am ready sir"

"Why are you bringing weapons?"

"Im going on a 'holiday' with YOU, there is no way in this universe I'm not taking precautions"

"Harsh"

"But true"

"I don't like guns, they're awful things, and they are the main source of evil in the universe"

"No Daleks and Slovine are thank you very much, well in my opinion"

"Why slovine?"

"Have you SMELT one lately?!"

"Yeah actually"

"Really? No I don't want to know"

The doctor grinned at his old friend and beckoned her to the TARDIS; Loria hugged her colleagues' goodbye, and boarded the big blue box.

"WOAH! You redecorated then"

"Yep! Well, about 300 hundred years ago, I thought you'd been on board since then?"

"Maybe, I was probably steaming drunk though"

"Um yeah I think I was giving you lift to your ship, how is old Jelly anyway"

"Broken, very, very broken. I had a run in with a bounty hunter with heavy fire power I was badly damaged and was in the neighbourhood, well Jupiter, and I knew this place was safe, Torchwood found me half dead in the bay, with a LOT of eyewitnesses, Jack says that's the most ret con he's ever given out in a single week"

"You crashed? But you've landed torn up ships in ridiculous circumstances!"

"Not with half my face covered in blood and a broken collarbone"

"Oh Loria, I'm so sorry"

"Why? I look after you remember not the other way around!"

"You're not my mum, god forbid"

"Yeah I'm not that boring to go and get all . . . fat and stuff, plus with you time lords and your 3 year pregnancies, FUCK THAT"

"Language!"

"Im warning you I'll call you your real name in a minute if you're not careful!"

"Don't"

"You're still in mourning over the war aren't you?"

"Every day, anyway how old are you know?"

"Er, hang on, one, three, oh um... three thousand and twelve I think, I gave up counting ages ago!"

The pair grinned at each other, and then the doctor showed Loria where she can sleep when she needs to, after all Ploretians need sleep too, albeit not very often.

"So where to Madame?" the doctor says in a very overly posh accent.

"Er not where they talk like that please!"

"Alright, ummmmmmmmmm..." the doctor scratches his chin and spins a dial "how about... Therilia? Oooh it's pretty there"

"Ok what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing! Why?"

"You only ever go to places that've sent a plea for help or a mysterious signal or some rubbish like that"

"Honestly you don't trust me at all do you?"

"Nope"

"Thanks" the doctor mock smiled and shot her the 'v'

Loria giggles and sidled up to the doctor, "Ok Mr. oncoming light breeze and rain, take me to threshers or whatever it's called"

"Threshers is an off licence"

"Ooh can we go there first they sell these cute little Baileys miniatures!"

"No and you drink too much anyway; it might do you some good to stop for a while"

"Oh for fuck sake, can I at least smoke in this box?"

"Yes, but open the door first"

"Thank you Captain bloody Pugwash of the 31st century"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that"

"But it's a cute name!!"

"It's silly"

Loria shrugged "Suits you perfectly then!"

The doctor shot Loria a dirty look and fired up the engines of the TARDIS and soon they were heading for Therilia, "Its a few galaxies away so it's going to take an hour or so to get there, so you can show me what you've been doing this past hundred and thirty years"

"Ok, sit down then my handsome, see anything of interest just ask and I'll tell"

The doctor sits on the floor and Loria sits on his lap, and rests her head in his hands, as he trails through her memory he sees treasures from different times and planets, battles between her and various foes, and a constantly re appearing man, he's faceless but he's always there, all the time...

"Who's the man?"  
"What man?"

"The man in the background of all your memories, I can't make out his face, he's always doing something though, running or talking to no one, or just standing still, who is it?"

"Oh him, he's you"

"What?!"

The doctor breaks contact between them and looks Loria in the eyes, "Why am I there I was never there then!"

"You remember that night in Bognor Regis and we'd fought off those Roman mutant thingies?"  
The doctor grinned "Oh yeah! And then we drank hot chocolate!"

"Hell yeah! Anyway, you had that big guy nearly maul you with his big thumpy cutty thing?"

"Axe?"

"That's the one, well I told you I'd always have an eye on you and I'd protect you wherever you were in time and space yes?"

"Yes"

"Well so I do, I always know what you've been up to young man!"

"I always wondered why you never asked me what I'd been up to, so how do you do it?"

"Ploretians have a thing called an Outer Sensory Trajectory, it can only be used once, for one being in our entire existence, even when that being has passed away, and I gave you mine, and you don't exactly make it easy you know, I mean Cybermen! They are not the easiest things keep under control know what I mean!!"

"How do you mean control?"  
"Er opening the gap in the rift, what you think you came up with that all on your own do you??"

"Well yes" the doctor looked hurt now.

"Well no, you're my best friend and always will be there was no way I was losing you those one track minded weirdoes"

"I lost someone though didn't I?"

I know, and I'm sorry, Rose was so brave, she gave no thought to her own safety, but she never did, as long as she could do the greater good, I can see why you love her"

"Loved"

"Whatever! You didn't change your suit cause you got bored mate; it reminded you of her, that's why"

"I don't like this you're in my head thing"

"Im not in yours, you're in mine, get it right brain box"

"So you took it upon yourself to protect me"

"You save everyone, but who saves the Doctor now Gallifrey is gone? Martha Jones? Donna Noble? Er no"

"No you do, you always have" the doctor looked in to Loria's eyes and smiled warmly "So how does this trajectory work then?"

"It's a bit like a second conscience , a little voice with the right answer, I only need to do it 0.9 percent of the time, you pretty much figure it out on your own, but sometimes you're too dumb to turn and run when you should, I'm the voice that says RUN"

"So who protects you Loria?" the doctor looked concerned now.

Loria waved the comment away. "I don't need protecting I've survived this long aint I?

"Well I think while your with me I'll do the protecting, deal?"

"Hmmm, no! Ha ha ok deal, just this once, but if you fuck up I'LL kill you!"

The pair laugh and joke about their past for the whole two hours and six minutes it takes the TARDIS to reach Therilia, when they arrive both the doctor and Loria feel odd, warm and fuzzy odd; but odd all the same.

"I like it here already" Loria giggled

"Me too!" the doctor was already grinning like a Cheshire cat before she said anything, while looked at her he noticed how her eyes glittered when she laughed and the way her chest heaved when she breathed in ... the doctor shook his head and strode towards the door

"Come on holiday time!!"

"Yay!" 'he has quite a nice bum in that suit' Loria thought to herself "Hang on, why am I suddenly finding you attractive? You're a funny looking bugger yet I was just staring at your arse"

"Really? Thanks!" The doctor lifted up the back of his coat and strained round to get a better look at said arse.

"No!" she sighed "Im concerned and you're revelling in flattery"

"Oh come on I'm sure you're fine, hey cheeky I do have a nice bum, well I think I do"

"Oh god he checks himself out"

The doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and straight away Loria agreed that it really was a beautiful planet, everything seemed to glisten with life, the trees, plants and flowers all seemed jewel like, water in streams sung gentle tunes, the air tasted sweet and buildings gleamed like they'd just been polished,

And the people, well they were all very attractive!

"I'm immigrating to here I'm _telling_ you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah everyone's hot! And well humans all look so depressed in the winter, and they go all pale it's weird"

"Yeah well just because Ploretia has two suns gives you no excuse to be racist young lady"

"I wasn't I was only pointing out that they go a bit translucent when there isn't much sunlight"

The pair walked into town hand in hand, not something they normally did but they didn't really seem to notice, mainly because everyone seemed to be holding hands, no everyone WAS walking hand in hand, children, men women, everyone, all gooey eyed and grinning, it was weird, but the two holiday makers were oblivious; pointing at the foreign buildings and modes of transport, for instance a sort of bicycle; but instead of wheels it had little pogo sticks and it bounced down the street with a little old couple on it.

"Check it out! I want one, let's steal it off them!"

"Let's not eh? Come on there must be something going on to have a gander at"

The pair walked through the city until they saw something that shocked them both, a theatre showing Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. "What? Shakespeare WAS human right?"

"Yeah, but saying that good work gets noticed, plus this place IS very lovey dovey, it's weird"

"You think having one heart is weird"

The pair grinned at one another before going inside, it was all very well that they were watching the play, but it was really awful, Juliet must have weighed about 200 pounds, so it made it impossible for Romeo, who looked about 13; to carry her in the church scene, the doctor and Loria giggled through the whole thing, which earned them disapproving looks from the rest of the audience; which turned out to be mainly made up of Romeo's family and friends.

"That was the WORST rendition of Romeo and Juliet I have EVER seen, and I've seen it in ooh 37 different solar systems!"

"Oh we are well travelled aren't Sir Doctor of TARDIS!"

"You know about me being knighted?"

"Yeah by Queen Vicky, right before she exiled you mate, don't forget that part"

"Like I could forget, come on let's find somewhere to stay"

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?"

"I'm always in there; it'll be nice to give her some time alone"

"Oh you're so thoughtful"

"I try"

"You missed the sarcasm completely"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit"

"Unless I do it"

On that note the doctor looked at Loria with affection and said "In which case it's perfect"

"Alright mate calm down, and don't look at me like that you make me go gooey – eeeeuch!"

"Oh thanks!"

"Love you really, come on I'm picking the lodgings this time, you picked them on Grishia"

"That was 210 hundred years ago!"

"Precisely, it's my turn!"

"FINE!"

"Don't be childish, you're far too old"

"You're mean to me"

About an hour later and after much bickering and moaning they agreed on an ultra space age hotel called The Elexsis, it was 400 hundred storeys high and over a mile and half in ground coverage.

They stayed on the 99th floor, in a gigantic double room, the beds were circular and you could fit about 12 people in each, a Jacuzzi that resembled a swimming pool, a huge mini bar (which Loria instantly flung herself at) and big golden drapes framed circular windows, the walls were cream with a gold filigree inlay, in a language neither of them could recognise.

"This place is amazing!" shouted Loria through a pint of shimmering blue liquid.

"Yeah, um, you sure you're going to remember this?" the doctor was eyeing her with her drink with suspicion.

"I'm only having one!"

"Yeah you always say that"

"Come on, try some"

"No"

" I don't understand this 'no' word you speak of, what does it mean?"

The doctor laughed and drank some of the blue stuff, he instantly felt tingly all the way down to his stomach, he never was a big drinker; when he looked up from the glass he noticed Loria was now sat on the bar, her legs uncrossed, if he leaned back a bit he could. Just. See. Up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"You were trying to look up my skirt!"  
"No I wasn't!"

"You so were!"

The doctor was blushing profusely and Loria found this awfully amusing, she released a low guttural laugh and took the glass from the doctor's hand and set it on the bar, she dipped her index finger into the glass and sucked it while never taking her eyes of him.

"Loria?"

"Mmhmm?"  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, why?"

"You're um, acting um, a bit weird"

"Im not trying to get a good look at your underwear, but saying that, that isn't really odd behaviour from you, not that you'd ever let your beloved companions ever find that out"

"Enough" as he made to turn away she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her.

"When was the last time you were this close to someone?" she asked as she slipped her fingers between his, and wrapped a leg around his.

"Not for a long time"

"I guessed that" her voice was low now; husky and dark, almost a whisper, she brought her mouth to his ear.

"What's different about me then, you feel you can behave like that with me but not them?"

"Because you know me better than anyone, when you look at me you see everything, you don't just see 'the doctor' you see the man behind him"

"And Rose?"

"Rose is precious to me, but I was still the doctor to her, she still needed me to save the world, you can save the world on your own"

"Oh yes, and there's something you're not telling me"  
"Well you can see what I see, feel what I feel, what do you think I'm not telling you?" he had dropped his voice now, and his head, their faces were inches apart, lips almost touching.

"It's not something to tell exactly, it's more of a thought, a feeling"

"Yes?" he closed his eyes and smiled that she had figured it out, she was so clever, almost as good as him, she was SO good.

Loria opened her eyes and raised her voice again.

"You're thinking that there is something dodgy going on on this planet because we've never acted like this and everyone seems to be awfully nice, too nice"

The pair broke away and grinned, knowing she was right.

"Precisely, and as much as I want to kiss you right now I know it's not necessarily the way I feel, but rather how something or someone wants me to feel"

"Aw, I love how you slipped in a 'necessarily' just in case!" she laughed at his thoughtfulness.

"You up for an adventure then love?" Loria raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, just let me have a cold shower first"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sooooo... our two heroes have resisted temptation, and now they know there's an adventure to be had, will they be able to fight the urge a second time or will they figure out what's afoot?_

The doctor and Loria were stood at the end of the hall waiting for the elevator; Loria was becoming impatient with the wait.

"Oh do come on!" she cried as she jabbed the button again and again.

"It IS coming from the 312th floor dear" the doctor chided, as he leaned over he could smell Loria's hair, and she was so warm, he eyes fluttered closed and he shook his head, remembering what was going on.

As the doors closed in front of them, the pair chose to stand as far away from one another as possible, just in case.

"So what's the plan Action man?"

"Ask for information about the planet at the information desk and subtly drop in a question about the air and water content"

"You don't do subtle"

"I can if pushed" on that note Loria suddenly thought about 'pushing him up against the wall of the lift and... No' she started counting the floors as the lift dropped, when they reached the ground floor she rushed out of there as fast as she could. They walked to the info desk where there was a very pretty girl in a light blue uniform that hugged in all the right places, and the doctor couldn't help but give her the eye.

"Good Evening, how can I help you both?" she said looking only at the doctor.

"Hello" the doctor leant on the desk and grinned his cheeky grin at her, 'I may as well not exist' thought Loria as she crossed her arms and took a step back. "I was just wondering if you had any information about the planet?"

"Well there are many leaflets around the lobby about attractions, restaurants and ruins"

"No, I mean things like temperature, air and water mass and content etc."

"Oh, well the temperature today is 34 degrees, our water is a mix of 67 oxygen, 8 carbon dioxide and 26 feltine pirus, the water is 78 H2O and 22 feltine pirus"

"And what is the feltine thingy?"

"It's a catalyser for the carbon dioxide; before the filter systems were introduced it was a very desolate planet"

"Oh right, well thank you, you've been very helpful, bye bye!

"Enjoy your evening sir"

"Well?" Loria seemed unimpressed by the woman's revelation but the doctor looked worried.

"Feltine pirus, I've never heard of it before, she said it's used to help clean the air, but there are plenty of ways to do that without putting gas into the mix"

"Oh well, that's just-"Loria stopped walking and her eyes narrowed

"What?"

"_Feltine_ pirus; no, no it can't be"

"What?" the doctor had drawn a blank, he was quick on the uptake but she was stumping him big time, and she was SO sexy when she did that.

"_Freltine _Pirus, that's what she meant, Freltine Pirus is a sort of vapour not a gas, and yes it does counter act carbon dioxide but it's also a, well it's a drug, and it induces feelings of amusement, well being and most importantly _lust _and in strong doses can create love between creatures of that sort of.. Well, nature shall we say"

The doctor looked at his friend in awe, he loved it when she did this, she was a walking encyclopaedia when she wanted to be, but then she had been around a very long time, and apparently dabbled in certain things, not that he was surprised.

"You are FANTASTIC, you know that?"

"I do indeed, and you're welcome"

"But how are they getting into the air supply outside?"

"Notice any big fans anywhere?"

The pair swivelled 360, then the doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and tutted.

"No" he paused and looked again, "but there _are_ a lot of curtains in the place"

Loria sidled up to a rather large pair of golden curtains and twitched them over a fraction and low and behold, a very big fan whirring away.

"Well air con HAS come a long way . . . and god do I feel high now!" she stumbled and the doctor caught her, but now they were both stood right next to the fan, so they were getting a full force of love dust in the face, the doctor was half behind her, arms wrapped around hers around her waist, she looked around and their eyes met, their faces edged closer, when Loria sneezed. Right in the doctor's face.

"Im so sorry!" Loria was giggling out loud now, looking at the doctors screwed up face as he wiped her sneeze off it.

"Probably for the best"

"Well I just saved us from well, you know, I'm apparently allergic to too much of this stuff"

"Well, no more big fans for you"

"Deal" the two walked outside, and sure enough on high buildings there huge stone curtains, but they stuck out from their walls, clearly to let the vapour get through.

"How do you get away with sticking curtains everywhere and people not asking why?"

The doctor was already looking at line of flags opposite the hotel "Look" he pointed to the middle one, it was purple and sure enough, emblazoned on the front was a pair of golden curtains.

"Ok, so the _drape_ is the national symbol, Wales has the dragon, Israel has the star of David, Therilia gets the CURTAIN!" as she finished her sentence she flung her arms out in the way someone would finish a stage dance.

"Yep, and I doubt it's a coincidence, or a sign of patriotism"

"Have you been here before?"  
"Yes, but only to repair the TARDIS"

"And you never noticed why you were all randy?!"

"I was alone!"

"Oh, ok you're forgiven. So what're we going to do now we know this? Leave?"

"No! Someone is drugging the people and it's not right, we need to do something"

"But the woman said it was to keep the air clean, it's not exactly a malicious side affect"

"No, but there are other ways of keeping the air clean, and keeping everyone overly docile seems like something more than 'clean living'"

"Fair point, so what you gonna do? March up and say 'I'm the doctor turn these fans off now!"

"Think that'll work?"  
"No, no I _really _don't, you'll get a swift 'sod off' and that'll be somewhere else we get banned from"

The doctor laughed "Hee hee, remember the last time?"

Loria looked into the distance and laughed. "Yeah we were on Gasaran and we blew up one of their temples whilst trying to get that fat hiding Dalek out; and they banished us because the Dalek had been given a god like status and you went mental, bloody funny though"

"I think I should be given a reprieve considering that Dalek destroyed most of the planet"

"I do! So back to my point, what're we doing?"

"Well, I say we find out who the high power is in this place and go hunting"

"I like that plan, especially the hunting part"

"Easy you, no hurting anyone" when he said that Loria pouted and looked at the floor

"Ok, if someone tries to hurt us, then you can retaliate on my part and yours"

She grinned back "Yay! Thanks!"

They locked their fingers on his right hand and her left and strode down the street, looking for anything that may indicate where the 'big men' were, there were many majestic buildings but upon thorough investigation (Loria kicking in the back door and the doctor running in with sonic screwdriver drawn) these buildings turned out to be fan houses and they quickly vacated. This happened seven times and after the last venture it was becoming clear that this tactic was never going to work and they should head back to hotel.

When they returned they noticed the lobby was deserted, and the whirring was louder, they looked at each other and decided to head to their room, when the lift opened and they entered they both noticed how close the air was, the doors shut and lift began its slow ascent.

"You think for such a tall building they'd have fast lifts"

"Well a love drugged planet probably thinks of it as a design feature"

"What sex in a lift, I like it"

"Mmm" the doctor looked at the control panel, there was a pink button with a symbol of a lift with a cross through it, he pushed it and the lift stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, or something" the doctor walked over to her, she looked at his eyes, they were heavy lidded and sparkly, the drug was clearly taking its toll on him, she'd done this stuff before, it was popular among the space pirate fraternity as it eased stress, but he was a good boy, never filled his body with crap, and he was definitely feeling good right now, and who was she to deny him, or herself for that matter? He wrapped his hands around her waist and nuzzled her hair

"I'm sorry, tell me stop and I will, this isn't me, I just can't control it"

"I know, but don't stop" she whispered in his ear.

He lifted her up onto the bar and she wrapped her legs around him, he stroked her face and looked intently at her.

"You know in a way I've always wanted this"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you haven't?"

"It might just be the drug talking, but maybe once or twice, especially when you get angry" they both giggled, and then he pressed himself against her, and painfully slowly he took her bottom lip between his and kissed her, he then gently nibbled it, and as she open her mouth he slipped his tongue in, and caressed hers, her hands went into his messy hair, and returned kiss, she ran her tongue along his teeth which in turn made him emit a low growl which made her tremble into him, she did want this, but not now, not with her mind not clear, she didn't want to regret this, and she knew he didn't either.

"Stop, come on stop"

He pulled away and looked hurt.

"I'm sorry" he lowered her back to the floor and pressed the pink button, the lift shuddered into life continued its climb.

"Please don't feel bad, I do want you, but I'd rather not do it high as a kite, you know?"

"I know" he kissed her head and grinned, although secretly gutted, he was glad she had kept her wits about her enough to be sensible, 'most unlike her' he thought.

When they got to the hotel room the doctor turned off the air con, the room became cool and the temperature actually dropped, and very quickly the pair felt a little like their old selves again.

The next morning they were woken by the housekeeping staff barging into the main living area, they took this as their cue to leave for breakfast.

"I don't want to eat it" said Loria

"Why not?" the doctor already shovelling what looked like bright orange sausage into his mouth.

"Well how do we now the food isn't drugged too?"

"Umm, I don' fink sho'" the doctor was now swirling his food round with one eye closed trying to see if he felt any different than he had before he started to eat.

"Ok, but if I go all gooey I'm blaming you"

"sh'ok" the doctor was now straining to close his mouth.

"Are you really _that_ hungry?"  
"Mmhmm"

"Wow"

After breakfast the two left for round two of their escapades of the night before, this time they decided to ask the pretty information lady (or tart as Loria put it) where buildings of significance were, to which she babbled about old ruins for about 10 minutes, and then she divulged that the 'house of gleer' was where their praetor lived and worked, he was the leader of the people and the man considered to have brought peace and prosperity to Therilia.

"Well, now that is interesting, she said _peace_ and prosperity, does that mean this was once a violent planet?" Asked the doctor.

"To be honest it would make more sense to pump freltine pirus in to the atmosphere to chill everyone out, rather than clean up the air"

"Exactly, so I say we go and meet this 'praetor' of theirs"

"And give him some shit?"

"Well of a sort yeah"

"Awesome, I finally get to do something naughty- in a violent sense, before you go getting all imaginational"

"Thought never crossed my mind" as he said it he smirked and winked at her, which possibly for the first time in a long time, made her blush.

"Come on Casanova"

They hailed down a sort of taxi, which looked more like a space age tram but hey ho, and rode it to the famous 'House of Gleer' aptly named after Praetor Gleer "Well that makes sense" shrugged Loria, the pair walked inside, it was quite a shock at first, the lobby looked somewhat like a government building, stone parapets, polished wooden floors, and a huge crest of a pair of curtains on the floor and flags everywhere, oddly enough the whirring in this building was extremely quiet.

"Why do I get the feeling that the beloved praetor is not feeling as fuzzy wuzzy as the rest of the planet?"  
"Probably, because he's the one keeping the world in check and one might need a clear head should something go wrong"

"So now what?"

"Psychic paper time" the doctor led the way to the front desk and flashed the blank piece of paper at the man behind it "Peter Norris of Feltine inc. This is my assistant Mary Miskin, we have an appointment to see the praetor, but were a bit late I'm afraid"

The man puffed out his chest "I will take you sir!"

"Alright, at ease officer" the doctor and Loria stood with their wide eyes as this poser of a soldier strode over to a platform and waved his hand over a screen, a hovering platform came from nowhere and they stepped aboard.

"Praetor Gleer's quarters"

A cool female's voice called out from the screen "Voice recognition Sergeant Wills, command accepted"

Loria and the Doctor looked at one another and then quickly looked away, for fear of bursting out laughing.

After a couple of minutes of riding on this floating surf board they arrived at the praetors quarters, the whirring was non-existent at this level and Sergeant Wills beckoned the doctor and Loria to take a seat on a big squashy couch, as they sat down they sank into it; to a rather uncomfortable level.

"Bugger me, the praetor clearly likes his guests to feel relaxed then eh?"  
"Or not be able to feel their spines" added the doctor.

"I think I've punctured my spleen with a rib"

"Do feel like you've been punched in the stomach?"

"No, I feel like I'm in a fat person sandwich, and apparently I'm the filling of choice"

"Then you're spleen in fine, however I'm finding it hard to breathe, and standing sounds good right now"

"I second, motion passed"

When the pair attempted to escape their squashy prison of which they'd been folded in half into, they ended up doing half barrel rolls to get out and ended up in a rather bedraggled heap on the floor, just as the door to the praetor's office opened.

"Good afternoon to you both, I understand you're from the Freltine suppliers, Mr. Norris is it?"

The praetor was a short, tubby man, with thinning white hair with a bald patch at the crown of his head; his eyes were more like big blue orbs protruding from a heavily lined face, he was either very old, or had had a very hard life. He was dressed in a red velvet suit, the buttons of which strained around his middle; he covered this with a heavy golden cloak draped over his shoulders which dragged across the floor behind him. Loria wondered who this berk thought he was, a bleeding king?

"Yes good afternoon" said the doctor as he quickly got to his feet as dusted himself off, "And this is my assistant Miss Miskin, I was just here to ask how your Freltine levels are doing and if I could just have a quick check over of your filter facilities"

"That sounds a bit more like a demand than a request Mr Norris"

"Well, Mr Norris has many facilities to check over and it won't take long Sir" Loria was once again becoming impatient, that was one thing about freltine pirus, once you've been under the influence for a while, once it starts to wear off, you become irritable.

"You'll have to excuse Miss Miskin, she doesn't know when to hold her tongue sometimes" the doctor glared at Loria as he said it.

"Oh not to worry, of course Mr. Norris, it will be no problem, please, come this way, the filter gauges are in my office"

"Thank you!"

Upon entering the office they were greeted by an unpleasant sight of 16 guards all pointing musket like guns in their direction.

"Nice welcome" said Loria, she strode in as if nothing was amiss, however the doctor was clearly not used to having 16 guns pointed at his head this early on and was a little wary.

"Do you welcome all of your guests like this?" asked Loria "If so, I'd say you need a lesson in hospitality and etiquette"

"Not the best time to get cocky pirate" spat Praetor Gleer.

"Ah" she leaned closer to the doctor "I feel we have been rattled"

"Oh you think?" said the doctor in mock surprise "I thought this was _perfectly_ normal"

"I'm sure it is for you, I knew this would bloody happen, I am with you after all"

"WHEN YOU'RE QUITE FINISHED" boomed Gleer, "HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY WORLD AND LIE TO MY PEOPLE AND TRY TO DEFY MY POWER"

"Lie? We haven't lied to anyone!" yelled the doctor.

"Technically we did, you told the matey downstairs we were a couple of suits here to check the freltine levels"

"Well, I couldn't exactly say 'oh hiya Im just here to tell your boss off' could I?"

"Why not?"

The doctor closed his eyes and sighed.

"When you've finished you're lovers tiff would you kindly explain yourselves?"  
the praetor had composed himself and seated himself behind a huge black desk that looked more like a bar than a desk, Loria half expected him to start pulling himself a pint.

"Why are you drugging you're people?" the doctor was now back on form, his legs shoulder width apart, hands in pockets and frown in place.

"Drugging? Im simply keeping the air clean!" the praetor now had a sickly smile slapped across his face.

"Hmm course, and Im sure you're unaware of what freltine pirus is _actually _used for?" asked Loria rather sarcastically.

"It is perfect for chemically balancing out the effects of large amounts of carbon dioxide"

"Oh, and the fact it's also a psychotropic lust inducing drug is just a bonus?" chided the doctor as he circled his head as if he were easing strain on his neck.

"It is a side effect that Im willing to allow, is it such a bad thing that my planet is peaceful, docile and loving?"  
"Why would you use the word docile? Docility isn't exactly great if someone decides to invade you!" Loria fired back.

"And WHY would anyone want to invade my planet?"  
"Um lets think" sneered the doctor, patronising the praetor now "It's a rich fruitful place, good clean air, easy target as everyone is stoned out of their minds, clean sources of life, and plenty of technology, no, no reason what-so-ever"

"We are protected if needs be"

"Yeah, they all land and get the hots for one another and their plot is foiled oh very clever mate, what a pillock" snorted Loria

"YOU WILL NOT INSULT THE PRAETOR!" screamed one of the guards, this in turn made 16 cock mechanisms click into place.

"Ooh, big scary guns, calm down kids, I'm not going to hurt his feelings that easily – if in fact old wrinkly has got any"

"Loria, please don't get us shot" pleaded the doctor. "So big man" Grinned the doctor, this seemed to catch Gleer unawares "What's the real reason you're keeping everyone all loved up for? Your staff seemed to think you are the saviour of this place bringing PEACE (the doctor made a point of emphasising this word) and TRANQUILITY (and that one) to the planet, and before you came to power the place was desolate, what would she mean?"

The praetor frowned, and looked slowly over the two travellers seeming to take in every detail, paying a lot of attention to Loria's utility belt.

"Wills, remove the girls belt and bring it here" this seemed to amuse Loria, and the doctor became puzzled.

"Sir, It's attached to the shorts"

"And, I aint taking them off mate, look I'll show what's in it"

"SLOWLY" yelled Wills.

"Alright, lord, you're very highly strung aren't you darlin'!" she smirked at Wills who then blushed; she then went through the list.

"This rectangular cell is the key to my old ship, which I keep for sentimental value, I crashed it you see and I've had it for almost 3000 years, a chocolate bar, here you go Wills, and eat it with pride, that's a Mars bar, and I like them. My knuckle duster which is more of a toy than a weapon considering it's from Beliharv and most of their weapons are-"

"Yes, yes alright!" the praetor cut her off swiftly, she found this surprising but shot a wink and a smirk to the doctor, who seemed to twig pretty quickly.

"Ok, then Gleer, how about you tell me what you're really up to and then um, well, I'll let you live"

"HA, HA, HA, HA! You'll let ME live doctor? I feel you're forgetting the situation you're in, _I am behind a bullet proof forcefeild_ and you have 16 highly skilled gun men with Therilian precision Tacax rifles trained to your heads"

"This is true, but I have the two things I need, my sonic screwdriver" he picked it up out of his pocket and spun it in the air and caught it "And her" he pointed to Loria with his thumb "I trust you've heard of 'The Torque Devil'?"

At this all the guards seemed to falter for a split second, before remembering that she was unarmed and there were _sixteen_ of them, and _one_ of her, even the praetor seemed shocked. Loria beamed with pride that her reputation still preceded her, even though she'd been out of the game a while.

"And as for him" she added throwing a pointed glance at the doctor "Have you heard of the Daleks Praetor Gleer?"  
"Of course, who hasn't you silly girl" Loria blinked at the praetor's naiveté, she was _far_ from silly in this kind of situation.

"Well, they have a name for him, them ole' Darrrrrleksssssss, they call him 'The Oncoming Storm', and oh what a storm he can kick up, so I suggest you get your ancient looking lips flapping"

At the mention of the doctor's synonym three of the guards dropped their weapons to their sides and not until being shot deadly looks by their leader did they raise them again, Gleer clearly had no tolerance for cowardice.

"Alright, I'll tell you what goes on here, and then, my men will kill you"

"Deal!" Loria yelled, the doctor looked at her with an expression of utter disgust on his face, but was silenced by her eyes, they were glittering with malice, these men had made a fatal mistake, they had threatened to hurt him, her doctor, and the last person to do that was never found, mainly because she'd blown him into untraceable pieces.

"Hmm, giving up young lady?"  
"What can I say, Im a sucker for gossip"

"Very well" chuckled Gleer.

"I came to this planet delivering goods and supplies 37 years ago, the air was highly toxic and the inhabitants of this place were just as bad, as I walked through the streets a humble carrier pilot, I walked past week old corpses lining the road sides, people fighting, animal like, no mercy, no feeling; I couldn't take it, I vowed one day to return and make this a better world. I returned to my home planet of Wergonal and spoke to some higher people about the terrible state of things on Therilia, they paid no attention, this place was a liability and the fewer people went there the better, so I did research, first I needed to detoxify the air, I returned three times with different methods, but they were too slow to keep up with density of carbon dioxide."

"So you _were_ trying to clean up the air supply? So what went wrong?" asked the doctor.

"Hold your tongue sir!" snapped Wills, although his voice was a lot more shaky since the revelations of who his two captives were.

"Thank you Wills. Anyway where was I? Oh yes! On my return home I had a signal from an old friend who happened to be a space pirate like yourself dear, he was telling me about this new drug Freltine Pirus, of how it eased stress and I should try it on Therilia, as it also counter acted against high densities of carbon dioxide, perfect for space pirates who spend most of their days scurrying around the most desolate and disgusting places in the universe (I don't know who he's been talking to, I see myself as quite a classy pirate- thought Loria) so, I met with him, and he showed me how to get huge 

amounts of it into the air, the only downside was that it was expensive, and the only reason pirates would have it is if they stole it, or sold enough haul to afford a small amount"

"HANG ON A MINUTE! Sorry to interrupt Gleer, but freltine is cheap as chips (confused looks were given from the guards) don't worry fellas, any who, he blatantly blagged you there!"

"Feltine has gone down in price since my mass production has taken force dear, anyway we'll skip forward, so then I returned for a fourth time, and filtered the vapour through the reversing thrusters of my ship, the air cleared within seconds, and within a day the whole planet seemed to change, colours emerged from the environment, greens of plant life, the blues and purples of the sky, water shimmered, but still the people stayed violent, even though they seemed a little calmer and became interested in their improved surroundings, so I increased the dosage and within a week the fighting stopped, and in 15 painstaking, back breaking years I dragged this place out of the Dark Era, industry became the driving force, buildings popped up everywhere, with fans built in of course, to keep their air circulating with vapour, and soon after that, crops grew, and a generation later I had managed to keep the secret of the docile new nature, and the whole world accepted it, they loved me for it, obviously I had to keep all the fans er 'under wraps' shall we say"

He chuckled at his own weak pun, as the doctor and Loria became more and more irritated with his slow explanation.

"So concrete, steel and even fabric curtains were placed all across our metropolis when the people slept in the nights that followed the planet's resurrection process, and just as life becomes perfect and all the work is finished, the Doctor and his fiend of a companion have to poke their noses in and try to shake everything up-!"

"No offence Gleer" interrupted the Doctor, clearly intending to offend "But you're pretty rubbish at keeping secrets, why do your hotel staff know about the Freltine? Are you that _dense_ yes I said DENSE!" he screamed at the guards who had taken fresh offence at their leader being called thick by a seemingly lower being.

"So yeah, DENSE! Why struggle to keep it a secret when all a tourist or in the 'highly unlikely' event of a secret invasion; a spy! Need do is ask about the structural and environmental outline of the planet and hey presto! They know all about the love dust vapour stuff and your back to square minus one all over again, so yes DENSE is what you are, or a complete lunatic, and Im reaching the second conclusion now that in have already come to the first, and I AM incredibly clever, but that is so simple to do, it was the first thing we thought of!"

"Ah but you did not think to come straight to me did you, you went trawling through my fan houses to find something first"

"Actually dense-boy, we were looking for you, and now we've found you- oh um, your shoe lace is untied there look" she ushered to the doctors left shoe, he bent down and as he did so, within a flash Loria had whipped out the afore mentioned 'key to my ship' and squeezed it, and suddenly she was no longer holding a battery shaped object, but the double ended laser gun that she had packed back on earth, she squeezed again, but this time on two triggers, and as it hit two guards at a time they dispersed into nothing and their weapons dropped to the floor, the praetor had frozen behind his big safe desk as this lunatic child fried his men with a murderous look on her face, as he made to 

break for it, she leapt on to his desk with the lethal grace of a cat on its prey, through his shield and pinned him into his chair, rendering him unable to move.

_Please RnR this chapter really buggered me about, so my apologies if it sucks!_

_xKatix_


	3. Chapter 3

_So to recap, our lil hero'n'heroine have infiltrated praetor Gleer's head quarters and are now holding him against his will, well, Loria is, so what will the doctor have to say to her behaviour? Or will he ignore her psycho-ness and just concentrate in finding out what Gleer is really up to?? Well, let's see shall we._

"Please, don't hurt me!"

"Oh I won't hurt you _dear_; however, I'll bloody kill ya if you move a muscle!" Loria snarled; her face not an inch from Gleer's.

"Loria" the doctor said calmly and quietly, this seemed to snap her back to reality, she relaxed slightly and sat on the desk, but with one leg either side of Gleer to keep him from legging it, the doctor was now locking the door and dis-engaging any security signals that may have been tripped during the ensuing chaos; with the sonic screwdriver of course.

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything, ANYTHING just please don't hurt me, think of my people!"  
"Your people?!" the doctor exclaimed, "They don't _belong_ to you, they just happen to be under your little bendy mind control love dust!"

"You wouldn't understand" Gleer said sadly.

"Oh? And what wouldn't we understand? We have significantly larger brains than yours and can process very complicated, er, stuff!" Loria winced at her lack of vocabulary at present but it only spurred the doctor on.

"What she said, so come on then big man! Spill it!"

"I am dying you see, and I never really achieved anything in my life until I came here, and now Im the beloved leader of an entire race, but when Im gone I just wanted to know that they are cared for when I go"

"So, you just do what every other monarch, emperor slash empress, or political leader does, you choose a successor you muppet!" the doctor chided, as he sat on the desk he slid the screwdriver back in his pocket and Gleer seemed to relax, but Loria didn't twitch, she wasn't letting this creep go anywhere.

"I can't, it wouldn't be the same, the new praetor may not approve of my methods and the planet might return to how it was before"

"Well, Im agreeing on the lack of understanding of your methods from your successor, because, well, you're mental, but, he or she will understand that you only wanted to make things better, and they might just find a less obtrusive way of keeping the peace"

"And if they don't?"

"Then the planet goes to how it was before, how it was originally, did you ever stop to think that they might have _enjoyed_ shredding each other every waking moment?" asked Loria.

"Who would choose such an existence?" the praetor now looked pained to think that what this girl was saying could be valid.

"Well, I can think of three right now, The Daleks will kill their own if they sense disturbance in the ranks, Rubetians are cannibals and they thrive on it, they worship this eight headed god who keeps their people fertile to keep enough food around, and on Earth, people fight wars every day and they die, for worthless reasons, and now apparently the original inhabitants of this place were just born natural killers, primal if you will, you can't stick your oar in just because _you_ think it's wrong" added the doctor

"But it's fine for you to try and stop me doing what I do because YOU think IM wrong" Gleer countered.

"Yeah, because you ARE wrong, drugging an entire planet is essentially cruel, it's like a planet of cattle, following one ideal, every creed and race has the right to choose their own way of life without some busy body trying to make a legacy for himself, ultimately you're a big dumb, selfish wacko and you need throwin' in the rubber room, know what I mean?" snapped Loria.

"Girl you are young, what do you know about the universe, apart from there are millions of different planets for you to plunder"

"Well, fish face, Im actually 3,012 and I know A LOT about, well, everything actually, and this brings me to my next question, _why_ did you say that your mate told you that Freltine was pricey when it has always been one of the cheapest things on the illegal market?"

Loria leant in and now Gleer could see the age in her eyes, although her body masked her age her eyes told a multitude of stories, he reckoned even the doctor was younger than her.

"I said that because I didn't want you thinking that I had just grabbed at straws to get the result I wanted, which in truth is _exactly_ what I did, you want the truth? I wanted this stinking hell hole to bow to me, and now they do, and you can kill me if you want, you filthy little creature, but there is nothing either of you can do to stop this now, within a few years this planet will completely subdued and then my master plan will take affect"

"Master plan?" asked the doctor, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"In exactly 3 years 5 months and 21 days the fans will run out of battery life and then these maggots will be totally under the control of Freltine Pirus and then I will be able to charge what I please to keep them with a hit, it will be like charging for air conditioning as an extra, although I will keep out the part that they will die because of the vapour! People like that don't deserve to live" he wanted to lie but he couldn't, the promise of obliterating the planet was too much for him to contain himself. On his right the doctor had apparently fallen into a kind of distressed silence.

"Yeah but they won't you pleb, without the drug they'll just turn into blood thirsty killers again, and I reckon there are still people alive that remember what it was like before, and by the way you can share their fate now because Im going to kill you" as she aimed her gun at Gleer the doctor awoke from his trance.

"Loria NO!"

"Why not, he's a nutter!"

"IF YOU KILL HIM I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU,"

Loria looked at the doctor as if he were a stranger. "You what? This bloke wants to exploit billions of people by drugging them and then financing their own genocide and you want him to live?"  
"We'll hand him over to the authorities, if he can live with himself, just tie him up and we'll stop this madness he's pulling, but put the gun down, _now_" Loria considered the doctors moment of sheer madness, but then agreed and tied him up with the charred remains of the guards uniforms.

"You can think on how many ways that it's your fault they're all dead, even when some of them just wanted to get out of here"

"It means nothing to me, they were prepared to give their lives for mine" Loria lost it and smashed the butt of one the rifles into Gleer's face, knocking him clean out.

"Oh for goodness sake, you couldn't help yourself could you?" the doctor said sounding exasperated.

"Im sorry have you gone temporarily deaf? Did you hear him?" Loria replied.

"Yes, and he's clearly out of his tree, but this about of you, one minute you were fine, as soon as threats of death go flying you turn into a crazed animal"

"He said he was going to kill us, and us includes _you_, you muppet, no-one threatens you, especially when I have a big shiny gun in my pocket" she raised her eyebrows as he patted her belt.

"I thought we agreed that I was going to be doing the protecting thing on this little jaunt?"

"Oh yes because you were going to talk your way out of this one" Loria countered picking up one of the rifles and returning her now once again cell like gun to her pocket. Then she tutted and turned to the doctor "Jaunt? That's not what I'd call it"

"It's jaunty – like; and you never know what you can talk your way out of" the doctor knew he was losing, but he wasn't going to back down yet.

"You're out of YOUR tree, I can't help it if I care about you, plus he was so smarmy about it, and I fucking hate smug evil people, I just wanna smack 'em out, so I did, and god it felt good, and now Im fine. She grinned but her eyes were still raging.

The doctor was touched, in her rather violent way she was protecting him, and he couldn't chastise her for that.

"Thank you" he said as he walked up and ever so gently cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead, she wrapped her arms around his middle and they held each other for a couple of minutes, she could hear his hearts, their beating fast at first, but slowing as she rubbed up and down 

his back slowly, he was stroking her hair and could just feel her breathing against his chest, and it comforted him and shocked him that there was no other being in this entire universe that he would want here now, other than Loria, not even Rose would match her, no one would, she was his girl and always would be.

Finally Loria snapped them out of it.

"Come on Captain Pugwash of the 31st Century, time to rock n roll"

"_Please_ stop calling me that!"

"Nope, I like it, deal with it, come on there has to be a factory or warehouse of some kind where they manufacture the freltine"

"Right, hold on"

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, her cockney accent was thickening, or maybe he'd become so used to it now he hardly noticed.

"Im going into the mainframe to see if the freltine is made somewhere in _this _building"

"Oh, clever, hurry up, I need a wee, and there's a loo outside"

"Well go on, Im sure I'll be fine with sleeping beauty here"

"Er, no, we stay together, when short angry and balding wakes up he's going to have every stiff in the city looking for us, so like I said HURRY UP"

"Got it, it's a huge basement level, good place to start I think!" his grin was back and it soothed her, she grinned back and they ran to the toilets, Loria relieved herself while the doctor waited outside 'I must look like a total pervert' he thought to himself.

They got back on the floating surfboard and rode it down to the mysterious basement level, when they came to a halt and jumped off they were hit by an overwhelming wave of vapour, they had got off right in front of a huge vat of bubbling pink fluid, it was emitting a strong sweet smell and the bubbles were the size of beach balls.

"Welcome to the PleasureDome!" squealed Loria

"Oh what to go on first?!" giggled the doctor "Oh god, this stuff can make you feel nauseous after a while cant it?"

"Um, when you first get a big hit yeah, I feel fine, well, Im randy as hell, but I don't feel like Im going to puke"

"Oh good, just me then"

"Yup, come on Action Man, before we pass out and they chain us to a wall for about . . . forever"

"Coming"

"You aint that lucky mate, yet"

"Oh?"

"Keep your trews on Lordy Time, we've got business to attend to, pleasure Dome later"

"Oh" the doctor pouted to the back of Loria's head.

"Um, what are we lookin' for butt monkey?" asked Loria in a hushed voice

"A control panel of some sort"

"Of some sort? So it could look like the arse of Billy Crystal for I know and I'll just think someone down here had a weird fetish"

"Well, if you insist on calling me a 'butt monkey' that is all you're getting, arse face"

"Oh grow up old man, seriously any idea what this control whatsit looks like?"

"Similar to the one in Gleer's office Im betting"

"Ok, well, this is certainly a holiday for the memory banks, dontcha think?"

"Oh yes! In a way I'll be glad when it's over"

"Why?!" screeched Loria, she turned and fixed him with a glare.

"Because, and SHHH! Because, then my brain will belong to me again!"

"Oh, alright" she shrugged it off and continued crouching her way along the vats and piping that connected to fans outside.

"I wonder what would happen if you fell in that stuff, apart from 2nd degree burns" the doctor wondered.

"You'd die, it would be too much of an overload for the brain, even yours; if you didn't die, you'd definitely be mad, your next and final stop would be Bedlam"

"Really? Then maybe Gleer could kill the people in the time frame he was talking about"

"Oh yeah easily, no one should be exposed to the stuff for more than 24 hours at a time, these guys have been breathing it constantly for god knows how long, another 3 years and they'll be as good as toast, burnt toast at that"

"You said they wouldn't to Gleer!"

"Of course I did I wanted to try and make him slip up, it didn't work"

"Oh, well done, rip my last comfort rug out from underneath me"

"Don't mention it love"

"Ooh you –"

"Found it!"

"The panel?"

"Aye! Clever aint I?"

"Hmmm, ah there we go, disengage, oh dear"

"What now?" Loria closed her eyes and held her breath.

"I've just started the self destruct countdown on the whole building"

"There has to be at least 8000 people in here"

"I know" the doctor had gone pale with shock; he'd just sentenced 8000 people to death.

"Wait! There has to be a tannoy or something, some way of raising an alarm to get everyone out!"

"Reception!"

"Run"

"HALT" a new charge of soldiers surrounded them, and as Loria had a rifle in her face even she wouldn't have time to shoot him and protect the doctor who was behind her and was currently being shoved forward.

"Ow! Take it easy mate, they're sharp them things!" the doctor yelled as one of the guards jabbed him the back with the tip of his bayonet.

"Get. That. Out. Of. My. Face" Loria was now a little scared, they were in the basement and they only had a few minutes to get everyone out.

"Listen there is a countdown this whole building is going up in smoke in about 8 minutes, you need to get out of the building and take as many people with you!" exclaimed the doctor.

"Course there is sunshine" said a rather cocky private.

"Check the control panel if you don't believe him DUMB SHIT!"

One soldier walked over and tapped the screen; four green digits were counting down; 08:34, 08:33, 08:32.

"Sir!" yelled the soldier, another ran over and went white as a sheet.

"Right, get these two to the surface, Briggs, Mellor, go to the Praetor, get him out of here, although he is probably already aware of the situation and is raising an alarm"

"Not bloody likely" muttered Loria as she was restrained roughly by two guards from behind.

"What?" the guard came right up her face she could smell his acidic breath on her skin.

"I said _not bloody likely_, your precious praetor doesn't give a stuff about any of you, he is planning to kill you all in a matter of months by exposing you to this stuff" she motioned towards the vats with 

her head, what worried her more was the hungry looks she was getting from a number of the guards, they were feeling the effects of the vapour, and it looked like they had chosen their outlet.

"Nonsense" the guard replied.

"It's true, I promise you, we have no reason to lie to you, all we want is to help you, please get out of the building were wasting time down here, get out and sound an alarm"

The soldier pondered this before ordering the guards to release them and to evacuate the building and the surrounding 100 metres.

"You are the doctor"

"Yes, how did-"

"I just do, please follow me" the guard motioned to the back of the basement where there was a small hatch; they could smell fresh air coming through.

"This is emergency ventilation, you can access the street from here, but hurry, after this place goes up the vacuum will pull it through and you'll be incinerated"

"Lovely thought" grimaced Loria as she began to crawl through.

"Thank you, now please get out" pleaded the doctor.

"I must make sure everyone is evacuated first, now go"

He turned and ran off towards the main building; the doctor got down on all fours and crawled into the shaft, getting a cracking view of Loria's arse in the process.

"Nice arse"

"Oh a fine time for a perv you muppet"

"Oi, we might die, I think it's the perfect time for a perv"

"Is there any time when you consider it a _bad_ time to perv?"

"Yes during sex, then you must _admire_ not perv"

"Oh Im glad you have morals and standards you hold dear to you"

"What kind of Time Lord would I be without them?"

"You really want to know?"

"Oh shut up, and crawl faster!"

"Oh quit your moaning we're almost out! Wait, its locked! I can't get through!" Loria banged on the mesh flap in vain, it was not budging.

"Shimmy over" Loria squeezed over to the left, so the doctor could get by, but there wasn't enough room.

"Hang on" Loria then rolled onto her back and motioned for the doctor to climb on top of her so he could reach the exit.

"Are you serious? Were about to die and you want a quickie!"

"Oh for fuck sake! CLIMB OVER SO YOU CAN REACH THE FUCKING FLAP AND GET US OUT, YOU FUCKING MEFFTARD!!"

"Alright! Calm down, I was only wondering!"

"You're unbelievable"

The doctor rested himself above her and tried to reach his sonic screwdriver but couldn't get the angle to turn his arm round.

"You're going to have to go in my pocket and get it"

"Which pocket?" Loria tested.

"Front right, that's MY right, your left"

"Right, got it, 'ere 'are"

"Thanks, Well that was pleasant"

"I noticed" Loria now had the filthiest grin on her face.

"I knew you had ulterior motives in this, you harlot!"

The doctor took the screwdriver to the flap but it wouldn't shift.

"Dead lock seal, were stuffed"

"Oh no were not!" Loria reached beneath them and made a point of grinding into his crotch to reach her back pocket for her Thrunungulator (weird teleport device)

"Mmm, pack it in you!"

"Hee Hee! Aha! Here we go!, hold me tight, and I mean TIGHT" Loria pressed the small yellow switch down on the device and yelled "TARDIS!" suddenly her and the doctor were being sucked through what felt like drain pipe, and with a deafening bang behind them, they smashed onto the floor of the TARDIS still in the same position they were in when they left, although now Loria was quite silent, the doctor jumped off her and cradled an unconscious Loria in his arms.

"Oh please no, Loria wake up! Please wake up! Were alive, you got us out, whats the matter with you! Oh please talk to me"

Suddenly Loria burst out laughing.

"Oh you're hilarious you really are!"

"Oho! Im sorry, I couldn't help it! Oh god it was worth it! That was HILARIOUS!" She continued to roll around on the floor in hysterics until the whole TARDIS shuddered.

"We're leaving already?"

"No, what is that? I thought the factory had already gone up, that explosion?"

"That was the Thrunungulator, it emits a small blast, I reckon it's just gone up"

The doctor opened the TV link on the controls, the visual showed a huge cloud of pink smoke rising into the air, and screaming. So much screaming.

"Oh god, please tell me that's Gleer screaming"

"Well unless he's multiplied by about a thousand it's not just Gleer" the doctor replied darkly.

"Fancy a venture outside?"

The doctor's gaze was fixed on the screen "No, it's their mess now"

"You've changed your tune"

"That was before that guard led us to our prospective deaths, if it wasn't for you-"

He broke off as he looked at her, she smiled and as she turned around to stretch out, that was when he saw them, huge red welts bleeding through her shirt.

"LORIA, you're bleeding!"

"Course I am, I landed back down on that bleedin' floor!" she pointed at the floor of the ship.

"Let me see!"

"Oh don't fuss Im fine, it smarts a little but Im ok!" as she said it she turned a shade paler.

"Come here sit down, _now_" Loria huffed but did as she was told and plonked down onto a stool, the doctor then very carefully peeled the blood soaked shirt of her seared skin, now her back was bare he could see just how bad it was, gauze like slashes ingrained into her muscles, seeping blood.

"Wait here, Im going to fix you alright!"

"Im not broken you foo-el! Im not made of metal, it's just a scratch!"

"Loria you've a dozen deep lacerations all the way to your hips, be quiet and let me sort you out"

"And then you'll fix me up yeah?"  
"Behave!"

"As if, listen in my bag in the corner, there's some Venetian ointment just dab some on a damp cloth and rub it into the skin"

"And that will do what!"

"Watch and you'll see!"

The doctor rummaged through the bag until he came across a fist sized bright purple bottle with a spiralled cap, he opened it and rubbed some into the wounds with his fingertips, ever so gently as not to hurt her, she moaned as he touched her, he couldn't place whether they were in pain or pleasure, he thought both (hoped).

"Where'd you learn to be Mr. Smooth Fingers?"

"My talents are endless"

"Im sure" she mused

He watched as before his eyes the blood dried and disappeared, and her skin seemed to sew itself up, it didn't even scar.

"Whoa"

"Good shit is it not?"  
"Very much so"

"Bloody rare, I had to beat the living shit out of three Marchek 'bringers' for that, it was so worth the broken knuckle"

"Oh you broke a knuckle, what about them?"  
"Who cares?" she got up and stretched, he noticed how her tanned muscles flexed and glistened with sweat, she was also dirty from the vent shaft, he dreaded to think how he looked.

"You're a bleedin' mess love, you need a shower"

"Join me?"

"You might still be under the influence dearie, but Im sober and back to normal, I suggest you get cleaned up and then we get the hell out of here capiche?"

The doctor looked at her with a mixture of hurt and surprise, she was being all innuendo-y just now and not a minute later she's indifferent to whether he's naked or not, 'oh well she's right I suppose' he thought, but it didn't stop him from being disappointed.

After the doctor had his shower and got into a clean suit he joined Loria next to controls, she was deep in thought,

"You ok?"

"I was just thinking, in the factory, the guards, when they got all drugged up, they were all looking at me, you know, in that way.

"Don't blame them" grinned the doctor.

"Ha bloody har! Im serious, that freltine, it didn't make the people any different, the guards were still violent, granted it was more controlled, but can you imagine what happens behind closed doors, if one of a couple is up for it but the other isn't, how many people are attacked in their homes?

The drug doesn't get rid of their true nature, it just lies dormant, and surfaces at times of, I don't know; carnal need?"

"Spit it out"

"The drug is just making these people stop killing each other, it's not solving the problem, their just finding other ways to satisfy the beast within them, for that soldier, locking us in a vent shaft was his sneaky way of committing murder, when we first came here everyone looked all happy and in love, how do we know half of those people aren't forced into those relationships by someone else, not just women but men too, when we were in the theatre, the looks those people were giving us, they were MAD like murderous, I didn't twig then because I didn't know anything was wrong, Gleer hasn't changed a thing except what he started out to do, cleaned the air."

"So what are you getting at?"  
"For a genius you are very thick, I'm saying the Freltine Pirus vapour, never tamed the people, it just gave them different outlets for their pent up anger etc. E.g. Gleer said industry lurched forward, they were too mellow to fight but manual labour exhausted them. Gleer used them to create his super race of perfection, but then decided they were a lost cause and then resorted to genocide; he's like Therilia's answer to Adolf Hitler!"

"You've got a good point there; Gleer just couldn't understand that variety is a good thing, no matter what form it takes"

"Like Adolf Hitler" confirmed Loria.

"Well, yes, oh god that's awful, comparing Hitler to Gleer, who do you apologise to?"

"Hitler, he's an Earthling, plus he killed 6 million, and Therilia's population is 4.3 billion, and they were all going to die, so Gleer is technically worse, but on the scale they're the same, both class A wankers"

"Aren't all men?"

"Im not sure, some species are A-sexual aren't they?"

"Well yes there is that"

"You're trying to say you are then!"

"No"

"Alright, you know even the righteous have their little comforts you know" she smirked and stuck her tongue between her teeth in a cheeky grin.

"Hilarious, let's get you back"

"Already?"

"Well, I promised I'd get you back in three minutes, with all limbs attached, and you almost tore your back off and I would count that as a major limb"

"Ok, homeward bound then, but first.."

She walked over to him and took his hand, she then led him to the bedroom, where they then proceeded to tear each other's clothes off and fuck like jack rabbits until they reached the outskirts of the Milky Way.

Lying in each other's arms they were giggling over the dafter moments of their 'jaunt'.

"Well, who tries to reason with sixteen blokes with bloody big guns?!"

"Well, at least I don't blow my top and turn everyone into tiny atoms"

"They would've done it to us otherwise, I believe in taking advantage of an opportunity"

"DO you now?"

"Oh yes indeed, I DO"

Loria was lying on top of the doctor with nothing between them except a fold of bed sheet.

"So, how long till I see you again trouble?" she asked him

"Trouble?"

"Yes HUGE trouble"

"I don't know, I never know with you, although, now you're grounded and in Cardiff, I'll be able to see you all the time"

"Not all the time, we'll drive each other insane"  
"You drive me insane anyway"

"You_ drove_ me insane centuries ago, you may have noticed Im not playing with a full deck!"

"Oh definitely, but don't blame me, that Cortax detention planet probably didn't agree with you either"

Loria half blushed and tensed, he softened his eyes and stroked her back and shoulders until she relaxed and looked at him.

"You saw that then"

"Yeah, what happened?"  
"I didn't get away quick enough; that bloody minded Lieutenant Sawes finally caught up with me, I was exporting my haul in the Dertyn system, nothing huge, a few rare trinkets, some illegal substances, I was walking out of one my newer haunts and I bumped into the bleedin' wench, I was put before a full court and sentenced to life imprisonment in the high security wing, they usually 

reserve that for serial killers and dictators of races, but she really hates me, I gave her the run around from her first day with the galaxy scum, and she pulled some strings, it's bloody awful in there, death for dinner torture for breakfast, they either do it because they think you know things, and if you don't they either let you rot or starve to death in the dark room s, which are glorified sewers or they torture you for fun, I got the latter."

"Oh Loria, why didn't you try and contact me? You've got the trajectory, why didn't you use it?"

"You were having your own issues at Canary Wharf"

"That was then?"  
"Well technically I was 5000 years in the future, Al Capone XXVII was in the cell next to mine, he was a evil bastard, but we got on, we split together, he got my ship back and everything, all I had to do was take him home"

"Did you?"

"Of course, I told him he was my most precious cargo, therefore he had to be locked in the safe, we laughed a lot on the way to Servion, it was like fate laughed at us when I dropped him off, we spotted the big police freighter he told me to leg it, the whole planet was bent and they had defence, I legged it, and watched them turn the whole place to dust, I heard this shrill noise, which I later figured out was screams, and then nothing; just jelly's engines roaring"

"How did you get out?"  
"A lot of bloodshed, I think that pushed me further than having hot metal shards pressed into my legs"

"They did what!"

"mm, others had worse, they have some old earth methods there, walking to the detention yard and there are people screaming because there's bamboo growing through them"

"No wonder you lost it so quick back there in Gleer's office then"

"Im still a little edgy around men with guns yeah!" she laughed, and then kissed him, he understood it was her way of ending the conversation, the made love another 3 times before they reached Earth.

"Right were here we just need to go back about a month"

"A bloody month?!"  
"Well we were very far away and Therilia is on a different continuum to Earth"

"Oh, I see"

"Turn that there...flick and bang!" the doctor muttered through what he was doing, suddenly the TARDIS lurched forward and landed with a soft thud in the middle of the Hub, Loria finished packing up her things as the doctor walked over to her with his hands behind his back.

"What?" she asked rather suspiciously.

"Close your eyes" he said softly.

She clamped them shut and bit her bottom lip.

"Open out your hands" and she did, and he plonked a small but quite heavy black shiny object in her hands; she opened her eyes and squealed in delight.

"Oh my god! Jelly! But how?"

"Jack told me the exact time and place you crashed, so while you were sleeping the night before we left I went out in the TARDIS the place and snatched up the control sphere, that would be why you never found it"

"Oh! Sometimes. . I love you!" and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I should think so too, we've known each other 386 flipping years!"

"I haven't got anything to give you though!"

"You gave me the best present earlier on, a lot of it too!"

"What sex?"

"No a special ear aches that only you can give!"

"Oh how charming!"

"listening to you keeps me sane, I need it, to hear that someone has a life just like mine"

"Just remember Im better looking"

"Whatever"

"Ha, you're even talking like me now, Im off!" she kissed him again and hopped off the TARDIS, the doctor came to the door to get an ear bashing from Jack.

"You said three minutes Doctor! You've been three days!"

"Oh, bum, oh well, she's home all limbs accounted for!"

"Well, here is that, you kids have a good time?"  
"Always!" grinned the doctor, he winked at Loria and she blew him a kiss, and off he went, onto his next adventure.

"So where'd you go?"

"A planet called Therilia; it's a bit like 1940's Berlin but 2678 years later"

"I don't wanna know!" he laughed and he hugged her tight.

"Im glad you're back, I missed you!" he beamed at his special girl, his only link to his life before Torchwood, and he loved her for it.

"I missed you, tubby!" she said poking him in the stomach, "Lay off the jam donuts!"

"Screw you!" he retorted.

"Sorry babe, Im all shagged out!"

"Huh! You didn't!" he gasped.

"What you think Time Lords don't?"

"No, I just can't imagine it that's all!"

"And you'd want to because?"  
"He's hot, and so are you, Im a very visual being!"

"You know that is definitely one thing you two have in common"

"Whats that?"  
"You're both insufferable perverts!"

THE END

_Im going to get round to doing another Torchwood fic, featuring Loria, Jack, Ianto and Gwen._

_And possibly another Dr. Who fic, but Im so proud of this one I don't want to ruin it lol!_

_RnR if you feel obliged and thank you for reading it! xkatix_


End file.
